Take One Step Forward
by AdoreSamuelNaya
Summary: Brittana fic. Shows how Santana and Brittany's love can grow into something amazing and truly deep. ;WARNING; there will be some sex or hot parts. Read it if you feel comfortable with it.
1. Chapter 1

Brittana fanfic: Take One Step Forward #TOSF

**I know it's short but I promise it will get longer as the story flows.**

* * *

><p><strong>Will Santana and Brittany ever get together or be happy? Read it to find out!<strong>

Chapter 1: Love At First Sight (Santana's point of view)

I was just sitting there, remembering all the guys I've ever been with. None of them made me as happy as I feel when I lay with Brittany. But I can't tell her. Should I? I'm afraid she won't feel the same, she won't understand what I mean. She thinks sex isn't dating but for me sex is just a step forward for a long and nice relationship. I need Britt by my side everyday and night and... *_feels a kiss on her neck_*

-_ Oh, hey Britt!_

_- Hey San. What you up to tonight?_

_- Nothing really, why?_

_- I was wondering if you wanna go to breadstix..._

_- You mean, a date? *large smile across Santana's face*_

_- ...to help me with a surprise to Artie._

_- Oh, ok._

_- What did you say before San? I didn't hear you._

_- Oh, nothing, forget it. Sure I'll help you._

_- Ok thanks. Bye San._

_- Bye Britt. *says goodbye with a small and fake smile*_

I couldn't take it. The love of my life asking me to help her with her romantic surprise to another person and I say yes? That's not possible. I'm not going. *_texts Brittany_*

"hey britt sorry I think I can't make it, forgot I had plans".

"ok San, thanks anyways."

All I wanted to do was text her saying "I love you". But I would erase it and not reply at all. I kept this feelings for me, and I couldn't deal with it anymore. So I decided to get it over with.

_*first, I remebered how I met Britt. It was our very first year on WMHS. I had no one, I was a bitch to everyone and never really liked anyone. They all sucked, weren't funny or nice, just sucked. I had no hopes about the people in that school till I met Brittany. She just got me. She's an angel, her face is angelical. I didn't know what I was feeling, people always told me that having feelings for people from the same sex is apparently "wrong", so I let it go. For a long, long time. I've dated many boys. Kissed a few thinking of Britt I must admit. I was just tired of not being myself, I just wanted to be myself. When I was sad, I would sit down and imagine how my life could be if I dated Brittany, how happy and how sure of I wanted i would be. But that was not just my decision, it was hers too*._

I got home after school, devastated. Got into my bathtub, holding my phone in my left hand, and scissors on my right hand. I texted Brittany saying what I really felt for her, and then with the scissors I cut my wrist. It was all over for me. No more hopes. Nothing else to do. No one to save me. It was all...over. 

_*flashback starts passing through my head while blood drips into the deep pool of red water in my bathtub. All this memories of me and Britt, together, linking pinkies, holding hands, snuggling, hugging, in bed... It was love at first sight...When suddenly I saw myself in this dark room, with only one window. I could see the light coming towards me, so I decided to get closer to the window, and when I did, Brittany was the one outside the room, opening it for me. 2 kids were next to her, and they were screaming "mommy mommy wake up", it was so beautiful...*_

I was awaken by Brittany holding me and yelling at me to stay with her, I felt weak, my vision was blurry, all I saw was my bathtub full of blood, and Britt's clothes stained with the red color. Then I closed my eyes, and don't remember anything else.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittana fanfic: Take One Step Forward #TOSF

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP: Santana couldn't take the pressure and decided to kill herself, but luckily Brittany came and is now taking her to the hospital.<strong>

Chapter 2: Deep Red Waters. (Brittany's point of view)

"I didn't know what to do. Everything was lost. Santana is my best friend. I can't lose her. She's everything to me, I'm nothing without her. I just left her at the hospital and the doctors took her away. I'm here, waiting for any news. I want my San back. I just want her back." *Brittany says between sobs*.  
><em>*the doctor walks in the waiting room. He sees a girl with her clothes full of blood and deduce she's Brittany*.<em>

_- Excuse me? - The doctor said._

_- Yes? - Brittany answered, excited._

_- Are you Brittany S. Pearce?_

_- Yes why?_

_- It's about your friend, Santana Lopez._

_- Oh my God is she ok? Please tell me she's ok! - Britt says while crying._

_- Don't worry young lady, she'll be fine._

_*Brittany had the biggest smile ever in her face when she heard what the doctor said*._

_- So can I come in and visit her?_

_- We gave her some medications, she's sleeping right now. I'd appreciate it if you didn't wake her up. But you can visit, of course._

_- Ok I'll do my best - Brittany says, smiling as she walks into Santana's room._

_*Britt sits next to Santana's bed, where she's laying, sleeping*._

_San, I'm so sorry. You could've told me! I wouldn't even do anything with Artie. I feel the same San. I'm there with you. I'm so proud to say that I'm yours. You're my everything, I love you more than anything in the world. I wanna be with you, Santana Lopez. Cuz I WANT you, and I NEED you. But I can't. I'm __with Artie now. *Brittany runs out of the room, crying*._

_*The only thing that Brittany didn't know is that Santana was awake and she heard everything. Tears and more tears rolled down her beautiful eyes*_

"Well, I guess this is really not my day. Even after getting out of that blood full bath tub, I'm still in deep red waters. I'll never be happy again. But I'll fight for it, I promise I will get Brittany, no matter what it takes". - Santana says.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittana fanfic: Take One Step Forward #TOSF

* * *

><p>heard everything. What will happen now?<p>

Chapter 3: Denial, Doubt, Difficulty. (Brittany's POV).

*its been a week since Santana is at the hospital, she's leaving today*

"I should go pick up San. We need to talk about things... Eh idk! I'm not sure if I should say something or just let it go... I'll wait and see how things are going..." I was interrupted by a phone call. It was from the hospital.

_- May I please talk to Brittany S. Pearce?_

_- That's me._

_- Your friend Santana Lopez told me you could come pick her up and..._

_- OKAY I'M GOING - Britt replied quickly._

_- Ok, I'll let her know. Bye._

_- Bye._

_*Brittany drives to the hospital, and she can't get her mind out of Santana*_

"I can't stop thinking of her. What am I suppose to do? I don't wanna hurt Artie but I don't wanna hurt her either!" _*britt's phone rings, new message*_

I picked my phone up. It was Santana. She sent me a message saying "I can't wait to see you, we need to talk. Love ya." UGHH! I didn't message her back cuz I didn't know what to say.

I got to the hospital after 10 mins.

_*Brittany sees Santana waiting for her*_

_- HEY! HEY SAN! - Brittany yells._

_- Oh hey Britt it's so good to see you. Aren't you gonna give me a hug?_

_*Brittany nods*_

_*They hugged. Santana never felt so good in her entire life. She wanted Brittany more than anything*_

_I took a step back. I didn't want to let go, but it was the right thing to do..._

_- So... Shall we go? - Britt asked._

_- Hm sure._

_*Santana had hurt in her voice, Brittany could feel that*_

I never wanted to hurt San. Never. But I might have done it.

_*they got in the car*_

_- Brittany, we need to talk. - Santana said, serious._

_- I know we do._

_- I heard you._

_- What do you mean San?_

_- I heard what you said to me when I was sedated. I wasn't sleeping, I was awake._

_- Oh... That. - Brittany said, surprised. - San I want you to know that..._

_- Shh don't talk! I'll show you that I can be the best thing in your life. That I can make you the happiest person in the world... - Santana said getting closer to Britt's face._

_- But San... I'm afraid of the D's._

_- The D's? The fuck is that? - Santana said, now far from Brittany's face._

_- Yes. Denial, Doubt, Difficulty._

_- Oh. First of all, Denial; we have to go through that together. Doubt; I have none, and you shouldn't either. Difficulty; I'll show you there's no such thing. - Santana finish her sentence, and held Brittany's hand and pulled it close to her chest._

_- San I have my doubts... Oh San stop... - Brittany said while Santana kissed her neck. - Santana stop that... Um... *moans*_

_- I can make you feel like the only girl in the world. - Santana ripped Britt's shirt off._

_- Hm, stop it - Brittany moans._

_- I won't stop it, never..._

_*Santana starts to go down to Britt's lady parts when the guard on the parking lot knocks on the car's window.*_

_- Hm, sorry office... Me and my girlfriend, I-I mean... Acquaintance were just talking and and... - Britt said, blushing._

_- No need to explain. Just get the hell out of here. Go get a room you two._

_*Brittany drives off quickly*_

_- Girlfriend, huh? - Santana says, smiling._

I only smiled back. I can't deny it, that was the best thing that ever happened to me.

TBC.


End file.
